There are many instances when a vehicle may need to stop in a very short amount of distance. This could be a train needing to stop very short to avoid an obstacle. It could also be a runaway truck on a mountain road or automobile requiring a very little stopping distance. Another example of a vehicle that could require a short stopping distance is an aircraft. Aircraft that land at very short fields, grass strips, or remote areas need the maximum amount of stopping force to prevent overrunning the runway. Additionally, airplanes in emergencies sometimes need to make a very short off field landing. In an engine out emergency the pilot needs to land the plane in the nearest open space, many times being a field. In these emergency situations, there is a limited amount of space that the pilot can utilize to stop the aircraft to avoid damage to the aircraft and injury to himself and to passengers.
Currently, airplanes use both single and multiple pack disc brakes to slow down, and many also employ aerodynamic braking. Some larger or more complex airplanes contain additional stopping devices such as spoilers and thrust reversers, but these devices are not always included on many airplanes. Smaller aircraft must rely on pressing the toe brakes to hydraulically push the brake pads against the brake disk. The friction can cause the brake pads to wear down faster when excessive braking is used. Also these brakes can be subject to failure under extreme conditions due to heat or warping.
The present invention provides a solution for the requirements of short stopping distance to supplement or serve as backup should the main braking system fail or is not actuated properly by the operator. The present invention uses a wheel braking interface and an at least one speed limiting module to slow the vehicle. It provides an added measure of safety that can be activated by the pilot or operator when necessary and adds an extra amount of safety when stopping distance is limited or conditions are extreme. The present invention serves as a supplement to normally installed brake systems and can be engaged when required either manually by the operator, automatically by speed sensors, or remotely by a computer or computing device to prevent excess speeds or a runaway vehicle. The present invention provides an added measure of safety by supplementing brake systems that are subject to failure. The automotive, trucking, rail, and aviation community will benefit greatly from the present device. The present invention does not interfere with the operation of the main braking system and can be used in conjunction with current anti-lock systems.